Fight Fire With Fire!
by Ran.Sato
Summary: Amu gets another Shugo Chara, who's just as perverted as the cat himself. **DISCONTINUED**
1. The Beginning

**Ran: Hello~!**

**Ikuto: Hi- Wait... I'm HERE, Amu's here...**

**Amu: Hi!**

**Ikuto: YOU'RE MAKING ANOTHER STORY! *hugs Ran* I LOVE YOU!**

**Ran: GET OFF ME YOU WEIRDO!**

**Amu: You're not a fangirl? Most people would be relishing this moment.**

**Ran: *huffs* That's because he's YOURS therefore, not MINE.**

**Amu: Ran-chan you're so sweet! I love you too!**

**Ran: GET THE HELL OFF ME! *squirms***

**Amu and Ikuto: *lets go***

**Ran: Thank. You. Now, unless you want this to be a Tadamu, I suggest you SHUT THE FRICK UP!**

**Amu and Ikuto: YES MA'M!**

**Ran: *smiles* Now, I don't own Shugo Chara, and you probably don't either, so, are we on the same page? Oh, Amu's sixteen and Ikuto's twenty-one.**

Amu laid in an awkward position. Her legs were spread, her feet were planted on the floor and her hands gripped the shoulders of the person above her.

Oh, did I mention someone was with her?

I didn't?

Oh, then I'll explain. Someone fell on her.

Can you guess who?

C'mon, guess.

Should I tell you?

Alright.

It was Ikuto.

What's that? You wanna know why?

Okay then, I'll tell you.

And Here...

We...

Go.

(Flashback)

"Amu~!" Ikuto knocked on her balcony door for the five-hundredth time that night. "Open up!" He was a little worried. A _little_...

Okay. A lot.

He jiggled the handle a little more and lo-and-behold! It opened. He rushed inside, to find his little strawberry asleep. He sighed, satisfied. He sat down on the bottom of the bed and lent against the wall.

---The morning---

(Ikuto POV)

Why was I being woken up? It was overly warm, and I could barely breath...

"N-Nothing Mom, you were imagining things!"

"Really Amu-chan?"

"Y-Yeah!"

Why was it so damn hot? My eyes were open, yeah, but... I couldn't see a thing.

"I'll leave then..." Amu's mom? Really?

(End of Ikuto's POV)

The door shut and Amu jumped on her bed, ripping the covers away, to find Ikuto laying there. She growled and leaned in close to him.

"You big, fat IDIOT!" She whispered, she poked him, "Why the HELL are you here?!" She grabbed him by the collar and pulled him towards her. Well, someones unbalanced...

(End of Flashback)

Ikuto stared at Amu for more than a minute before chuckling.

"Amu, are you going to keep staring at me, or are we gonna get down to the sex bit?" He smirked, and Amu smirked back.

"The sex bit sounds good enough, Ikuto-koi..." She pulled him towards her, lowering her knees. At the last moment, she brought them back up again and flipped him over. She sat on his stomach with cat ears and a swishy tail.

"Wh-What?" Ikuto was a bit flustered. Amu grinned and lent down to whisper in his ear.

"Did I mention I got a new Chara?"

**Ran: I'll get the new chapter up really quickly, although, if a new Haruhi episode comes up, who knows?**

**Ikuto: So you'll disregard YOUR FANS for THAT?**

**Ran: I have no fans, so that doesn't count.**

**Amu: Read and review~!**


	2. The PSCCG

**Ran: Hi. I've not abandoned you!**

**Ikuto: Oh yes you have.**

**Amu: DAMN STRAIGHT.**

**Ran: Chapter... Two?**

**Ikuto: TAKE NOTE OF YOUR DAMN CHAPTERS!**

**Amu: YEAH! WHAT HE SAID!**

**Ran: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING. WHY ARE WE SHOUTING?!**

"What?" Ikuto pushed Amu off him and examined her. Her normal smile was replaced with a annoying smirk, she had a cat tail and ears and she stood there with an aura of... Perversion?

"Ne, Ikuto-kun, you're so dense." She giggled. She lent in close to his face. "But that's what makes you so sexy..." Ikuto watched her stand up and sit on her bed.

"Amu, where's this new chara?" He watched her return back to normal and she laughed again...

"Over there." She pointed to a light blue egg. He stared as a small Yoru-like Chara emerged. She looked exactly like him, but her clothes were a lighter blue and her hair, although messy, was tied in a ponytail. She went over to Ikuto and smiled, a fang hanging out of her mouth.

"Hey, Ikuto-kun! I'm Yoriko! Amu's would-be-self!" Of course. How many did this girl have?

_Er... Five now._

"I'm her desire to be more laid back and... Like you." She shrugged, before returning to Miki, Ran and Suu.

"Amu, I got to go." He said quickly. Amu sat there with a worried look on her face. "Bye." Before she could answer... He was gone.

* * *

Ikuto's POV

'Damn, I can't control it...'

_**BA-DUMP**_

'No, this isn't real...'

_**BA-DUMP**_

'Why?!'

_**BA-DUMP**_

'Why does this girl...'

_**BA-DUMP**_

'...Make my heart beat so fast?'

"God..."

----.....-----

Normal POV

"Amu-chan~! Breakfast!" Midori called, and Amu looked up from her book.

"Oh, er, yeah!" Amu jumped off her bed and bolted downstairs. Stopping for a second, she regained her composure and walked into the dining room.

"I made pancakes!" Ami showed her sister a plate of her pancakes, which looked perfect.

'You mean _mom_ made pancakes...' She thought, before praising her sister. Ami smiled and winked, before running back to the table. Amu ate only half of what she was given and she excused herself and ran upstairs to her room.

She opened her door to find... Ran, Miki, Suu and Yoriko were on the bed, talking to Yoru. He seemed a little frantic, and his arms were waving up and down.

"Yoru?" Yoru loked up and flew over to her.

"Amu-chan! Ikuto's got a new egg!" He flailed, and she held him in her hand. "I hid it from him, but now I'm scared!"

"Of... What?"

"Of him killing me-nya!" Amu sweatdropped.

"Where'd you hide it?" Amu asked, folding her arms. Yoru looked at her and smiled nervously.

"Over there-nya." He pointed to the basket her Charas normally slept in. She noticed a red egg. Walking over to it, she touched it lightly.

"Huh?" A voice said. The egg opened to find a red Chara staring into Amu's eyes. "Who're you?"

"A-Amu Hinamori..." The Chara scratched his head.

"Wait... Again... What's your name?"

"Amu...?"

"HOLY CRAP!" He flailed a bit, "WHERE'S IKUTO?! WHERE'S....WHAT DO I DO?!?!"

Yoru floated up to him, and glared a bit. "What's your name-nya?"

"I DON'T KNOW! I DON'T KNOW!" He rushed around in a circle. "WHERE AM I!?"

Suu placed a hand on his shoulder, "Calm down -desu!" He sighed, and took a deep breath.

"Okay... My name's Itsuki... You?"

"Yoru."

Itsuki nodded and turned to Amu. "Ikuto... do you know where he is?"

Amu nodded before taking the two small Chara and placing them into her bag. She looked at Yoriko and nodded, gaining cat ears and a tail, she and her five chara's bounded off to find you-know who.

* * *

"Ikuto~!" Amu shouted, she stopped on the one building to catch her breath.

How come when she didn't want him there, he was, and when she needed him, he wasn't?

"That bastard." She jumped to another roof. "IKUTO YOU BETTER RESPOND OR I'LL-"

"You'll what?" Came his voice. She turned around and got rid of her ears and tail. Without warning, Yoru and Itsuki flew over to him.

"Ikuto you got a new Chara-nya!" Yoru flailed again. Ikuto flicked him in the head and watched Itsuki fly over to him.

"Ikuto, I'm Itsuki, and I'm your new Shugo Chara." He bowed and Ikuto noticed his outfit.

Itsuki had a red outfit, similar to Yoru's, with

"Why're you here?" Oh Ikuto, forever straight forward. Itsuki smiled.

"Chara-change and find out. Actually, Amu-chan, you change with Yoriko too." He turned to face Amu and she nodded. She immediately walked over to Ikuto and wrapped her arms around him. He tried to pull away, but she held him tighter.

"Oh? What's this? Does my little neko wanna get away so badly?" She stood on her tip-toes and whispered in his ear, "'Cos I quite like this position..." Ikuto blushed.

"... GET OFF ME YOU PERVERTED STRAWBERRY COSPLAY CAT GIRL!" He shouted and Amu let go. Ikuto covered his mouth.

**Oh... No...**

* * *

**Ran: Yeah. So...**

**Ikuto: Mm-hm.**

**Ran: Hmph.**

**Amu: Tsk.**

**Ran: ...**

**Ikuto: ...**

**Ran: Well then. Next bit, right?**

* * *

"Perverted... Strawberry... Cosplay... Cat girl?" Amu let those words roll off her tongue. She looked at Ikuto before laughing hysterically. Ikuto pouted.

"It's not much different from YOURS." Ikuto protested, his cheeks not as red as before. He wrapped an arm around her. "Sexy minds think alike." Amu's mouth twitched, and she let out a scream. Ikuto smirked before jumping away.

* * *

"Amu, just where'd you go?" Midori asked, and Amu froze.

"Nowhere, I've been in my room." She replied coolly and Midori sighed.

"You've been spending a lot of your time there, are you okay?" She felt Amu's forehead and contemplated the question. She sighed and shooed Amu out the room.

"I got out of that one..." Amu smiled before flopping down on her bed. She closed her eyes and inhaled deeply, before bolting up and turning to her Chara's. "What should we do?"

They shrugged.

'Great help you are.'

"Well... We could..." Amu shifted in her bed, rolling onto her stomach. "I dunno. Honestly, I just want to annoy Ikuto again." She got off her bed, and touched the balcony door handle. "I know where he is..."

Shrugging, she opened it, and stepped out onto the balcony. "Might as well."

* * *

Ikuto sat lying on the park bench, drifting in and out of sleep. The day was sunny, and few clouds were in the sky. Amu was standing behind him (so she was standing by his head, and he was still laying down.), but he had no idea she was. She knelt down and smirked.

"Nice day huh?" She watched him yelp and shoot up, before turning back to her.

"Why are you stalking me?" He asked in a desperate way. Amu looked shocked.

"I AM SO NOT STALKING YOU!"

"Then why are you following me huh?" He countered. She put her hands on her hips.

"Who would bother to follow you?!"

"You obviously."

Amu huffed, a dark red blush on her face. "Well, if your so snarky today, how 'bout we have a little wager?"

Ikuto smirked. "Oh?"

"We'll have a competition. Five stages. I choose two, you choose two, and the Chara's choose the final one." She crossed her arms defiantly. "If I win, you get to be my slave for the whole week."

"When I win, you'll get to be my slave for the week." He lent in close to Amu's face. She smiled evilly.

"One more condition." She uncrossed her arms, "We have to be with Yoriko and Itsuki, and them only. Deal?"

Ikuto paused, before smiling. "Yeah. Deal.

**_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _**

**Ran: My brother's throwing a hissy-fit at the microwave. Just thought you should know.**

**Ikuto: ..?**

**Amu: … -blank stare-**

Ran: Hm. See ya!


	3. Stage 1

**Ran: Hey~!**

**Ikuto: Hey.**

**Amu: Hi.**

**Ran: I don't own Shugo Chara. That's all you need to know... **

Stage One: Race

"Awright!" Amu stood on a wall, and pointed at Ikuto, "First stage, a race to my house!"

"How's that even a challenge?"

"Because... There'll be obstacles!"

"Like what?"

"Utau, Kukai, Tadase, Yaya, Nagi and Rima have offered to help out. So, they'll be creating the obstacles!" Ikuto's eye twitched.

"U-Utau?"

"On your marks..." Ran said, pompoms in her hands.

"Chara-change..." Ikuto and Amu obliged. Cat ears and a tail appeared for Amu. Ikuto had red cat ears, instead of blue.

"Go!" Amu bolted off and Ikuto jumped high into the air and onto a roof. He started hopping from one roof to the next, until-

"IKUTO!" He ducked and dodged the blond haired girl. She grabbed onto him, and he just stood there for a second before trying to push her off.

"Sorry, Utau, but I'm in the middle of something." He smiled in an apologetic way. She hit him on the head.

"What's up with you?" She asked, as Ikuto rubbed his head.

" I got a new Chara!" He giggled and Utau smirked.

"You've just wasted two minutes."

"SHIT!"

+++ Meanwhile with Amu+++

"Amu-chan?"

"Nadeshiko!" Amu turned to face her best-friend, or maybe her two best-friends. Rima was standing there too. She oddly had no aura of jealously. Amu hugged her purple haired friend.

How could she still be so dense? She KNOWS there is NO Nade-

"I came back to see you!" Amu laughed, and hugged her friend tighter. Rima stood there with a smug look on her face. Amu continued to talk to Nadeshiko... Until...

"Hey, Rima, why are you smiling like that..?" Amu asked and turned back to Nadeshiko. Nadeshiko smiled and pulled the ribbon out of her hair.

"I still got it." Nagihiko smirked, and Amu flailed.

"YOU LIED YOU DRAG QUEEN!" She huffed. Rima tapped her on the shoulder.

"Uh, Amu? You've wasted at least five minutes."

"DAMMIT!"

+++++ Ikuto's POV+++++

"Ikuto~!" I turned to find...

TADASE WEARING A SKIRT?!

"Did I ever tell you I was gay~?" I forgot to stop running and ran straight into a lamppost.

– – – --- ---

"...to... Ikuto!" I woke to see Tadagay and Itsuki standing./floating in front of me.

"WOAH! TADASE?! I DON'T SWING THAT WAY I AM PERFECTLY STRAIGHT! DON'T RAPE ME! I AM NOT- Wait... How long have I been asleep for?"

"Ten minutes."

"CRAP!"

___ __ __

I started full on bolting to Amu's house and skidded to a halt before jumping up the balcony I was about to open the door when-

"Amu-chi!" I stopped and turned around, Amu was being chased by a girl who looked like she was much younger than sixteen. I jiggled the balcony lock before the door slid open. I smirked and I walked inside with an aura of triumph.

Hah. I win.

But, let me have my fun first...

I hid in her closet, and listened for her to arrive.

Pad pad pad pad pad pad pad

"YESH! I win!" I heard her, and I put my hand on the door to prepare for her to come in. Amu beat me to it. Opening the door, she screamed as she saw me. I was laughing too hard. She blushed and looked down.

"F-Fine. You win..." She pouted.

"I what? I can't hear you~!" I smirked. Amu flipped her hair and sighed.

"You win THIS round, Ikuto." Amu glared at the cat boy.

* * *

**Ran: Hey!**

**Ikuto: I-**

**Ran: YOU DON'T GET TO SPEAK UNTIL THE NEXT CHAPTER COMES OUT!**

**Ikuto: B-**

**Amu: Ran's the author... She decides what happens...**

**Ran: SO THERE. Read and review~!**


	4. Authors Note!

**ALRIGHT.**

**This is how this'll work out.**

**I haven't uploaded for... FIVE MONTHS? Shizzz....**

**-gulp-**

**I've rewritten the first three chapters, but only little things. You should check it out. Also, PLEASE tell me if I've done something wrong. Believe it or not, I'm terrible at pointing out my own mistakes. ;)**

**I've decided to carry on, just because SOME PEOPLE won't shut up. Heh, I'm kidding. Those peeps deserve a cookie! So, I'll get this 'new' chapter up tonight, how does that sound?**

**I pinky-swear!**


	5. I lied, I'm so sorry

**I know I'm gonna get killed for this but...**

**I'm discontinuing this story.**

**I actually don't have a sappy reason why I'm not writing anymore. I've just lost all interest in it.**

**Who knows? Maybe, just maybe... I'll write something else.**

**I don't know though. Hey, what do you think?**

**Should I? Should I not?**

**To write, or not to write... That is the question that I believe you should answer... But anyway, that's just me, y'know?**

**Anyway. . .**

**So, I'm back. I guess. It's up to you peeps.**


End file.
